danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monophanie
|height=40 cm (1' 3") |weight= |birth_date= |family=• Monokuma (Father; Self-Proclaimed) • Monotaro (Sibling) • Monokid (Sibling) • Monodam (Sibling) • Monosuke (Sibling) |participated=New Killing School Life |fates=• Burst by a giant wasp during Gonta Gokuhara's Execution • Rebuilt for the Final Trial • Blown up by Monokuma |status=Inactive |affiliation=• Monokuma Kubs • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles • Team Danganronpa |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Kōichi Yamadera }} Monophanie ' (モノファニー ''Monofanii, '''Monofunny in the original Japanese) is one of the antagonists featured Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. She is part of a group called the Monokuma Kubs along with her brothers Monotaro, Monosuke, Monokid and Monodam that control Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles alongside Monokuma. She is the only female member, as well as the gentlest one. Appearance Monophanie's appearance is similar to that of her father, Monokuma, but the part that is black on Monokuma consists of pink and vertical magenta stripes on Monophanie. Likewise, her eye is white, contrasting Monokuma's. Unlike most Monokumas, her whole left eye occasionally glows white light instead of having a small red glow. She also has bright pink cheeks. She wears a brown bikini top with a sakura flower printed on both sides. She wears a light pink flower and has a yellow pacifier. Personality Monophanie is a child-like robot with a feminine personality. Her personality appears much more gentle than her brothers, and her kindness is mentioned to be "a unique character trait". She isn't good with gore and cruelness, which is why she is often seen vomiting.Monophanie's profile. She has a tendency to do cute things like trying to solve the killing game via rock-paper-scissors, or suddenly falling asleep, and liking flowers. When the siblings begin their usual fighting, she often plays the mediator, but in the end, she always ends up joining in the fight. Despite her kind demeanor, she can speak in a mean and crude way just like her siblings. She also tends to say things with somewhat mixed messages, including both kindness and cruelty in the same sentence. She may express worry towards others, but she can also lack compassion. Being a Monokuma, she indeed seems to be evil even though sometimes appearing nice. History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Prologue - The Resurrecting Super High School Level Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Bonus Mode In the bonus mode, she and her siblings are headmasters of a Hope's Peak Academy like school. Relationships Family Monokuma Monokuma is the self-proclaimed father of Monophanie, Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke and Monodam. He calls them his "adorable children", but apparently he also has a tendency to punch them if they annoy him. Considering himself the headmaster, Monokuma seems annoyed if his children try to steal the show. Out of all the Monokubs, Monophanie seems to admire and respect their father the most. Monokuma Kubs Monotaro, Monokid, Monosuke, and Monodam are Monophanie's siblings. Her being the only sister, Monotaro appears somewhat fond of her. They all tend to bother each other, being the only one who tries to remedy everything, but always ends up getting into the conflict. It seems that Monotaro has a certain affection to her because to the one can be seen how she respects her brothers that Monotaro appreciates to Monophanie. Quotes Chapter 1 Class Trial Commentary Trivia * She is the first and the only known female Monokuma, as normally all Monokumas have a male identity. * Monophanie is the only member of the Monokuma Kubs who had her name changed for the game's localization. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Monophanie the 4th most popular ''Danganronpa V3 Monokuma UnitMyNavi Poll. References Navigation ru:Монофанни es:Monophanie pl:Monophanie Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monokuma Units Category:Monokuma Kubs Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Robots Category:Female Category:Pages with the Spoiler Character Template Category:Inactive Category:Destroyed